The use of CMOS technologies is desirable in certain circumstances because of the reduced power consumption. CMOS has the highest performance of any of the presently developed MOS structures. The transistor structures in conventional CMOS circuits have inherent moderate transconductance which tends to limit the speed of the technology. In addition conventional CMOS transistor circuits rely almost exclusively on majority carriers for current flow and transistor switching.
N-channel DMOS transistors have been experimented with and utilized in integrated circuits. It is known and understood that a Schottky contact to the n-channel DMOS drain will speed up the performance of the n-channel DMOS transistor by introducing minority carriers into the channel. However, such Schottky DMOS transistors are presently being developed as high speed discrete power transistors.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a circuit structure for an integrated circuit device which consumes no more power than conventional CMOS integrated circuits.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a low-power integrated circuit which is significantly faster, on the order of five times, than conventional CMOS integrated circuits.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a low-power CMOS integrated circuit technology which also utilizes injected majority and minority carriers to enhance current flow and switching.